Les Miserables
by SmolderingEMBERS-of-A-brokenHearT
Summary: A version of the classic story by Victor Hugo. ObiWan and Anakin are sent to a little known planet during the Clone Wars to rally support and to get important information. However, they soon become swept up in the rebellious cause of the Underworlders. Ou
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In case you have not read the book or seen the play, Victor Hugo's story is of different people trying to get buy, even amidst a revolution. This revolution was originally between the rich French people, and the starving people of the underworld.

Our story will be set during the Clone Wars, the revolution of the Star Wars period, on a new planet called Metropolis. Metropolis is a small planet, only a bit larger than one city on Coruscant. It is also a city planet, but not quite as high tech. Due to separation from the rest of the Republic and other planets, it lacks much of the technology of the age. In fact, a hovercraft hasn't even been invented there yet.

However, Metropolis specializes in one thing. Military War Tactics, making it a necessary planet for the Republic's cause.

So, Obi-Wan and Anakin are sent there to rally the citizens up against the Separatists, to gain support, and to bring the modern technology, so to advance the already good military tactics. Along the way they make new friends, help new people, and fall in love... however, as good as it sounds, not everything goes as planned for our heroes.

* * *

Please Review. I'm not sure if I should go on with the story, but I think that the rest will be better, I already have a plan. Even if I get one person who thinks I should start the story, I will. So please, lets get some support! 


	2. Castle in the Clouds

Chapter 1: Elaiza

Elaiza was a servant. A welfare case. A slave.

But it wasn't always this way. When Elaiza was young, only six years old, she and her mother were left on the street. They were left without options. Without a home. However, her mother soon found Elaiza a home. She was to be taken care of by Akura family.

Elaiza never blamed her poor mother for her current life. How could she have known what a terrible family the Akura's were? There was no possible way for her to realize that Lancer Akura was almost as poor as they were, except he lived in his hotel that no one who valued their life would stay in. There was no way for her mother to know that Elaiza would be robbed of the few good clothes she had the day she got there. And there was certainly no way her mother could have known that Dierdre was the only half decent thing about this place?

But Elaiza continued life here. She continued to be happy with her sometimes moldy bread, and her stale water. She had learned to be happy.

Picking up an electro-vac, Elaiza began cleaning the dirty dusty floors. Usually, Elaiza cleaned while thinking about the stories her mother used to tell her.

"Somewhere, Elaiza, there is place we will go, a place we can escape all of this." Her mother used to say.

"Like a castle?" Elaiza would ask eagerly.

Elaiza continued to clean what she knew would become dirty within hours.

"Yes. A castle where no one will find me. My Castle in the Clouds." She said aloud to herself.

* * *

Sorry to the reviewers. I hope I haven't let you down with the length of this chapter and sorry for such a long wait. I have been doing a lot. Exams. Science Fair. Scholarships. All things that aren't even half as important as my writing lol. So, I'm sorry. 

If you're not upset... YAY! In case you're wondering, Dierdre will be explained soon. Next chapter, or the one after, and hopefull the chapters won't take so LONG to write. And they should be longer. So sorry again.

SmolderingEmBerS


	3. The Message Girl

Adonia

Adonia was young. Well, she was the same age as Elaiza, but she always felt older. Elaiza was always working in the hotel, but Adonia was different. She did her work on the street, sending messages between the wealthy, and always receiving the large tips. But the money never was for her. Always to support her family. Or to support that nasty rat invested hotel her parents worked in. Adonia never had a "respect" for her greedy parents. They were dirty, rotten liars. Some days, she hoped they weren't alive. They never treated her well, sometimes they barely even noticed her. This was the life she lived. Alone, on the streets, without any friends.

She wasn't at all like her parents, Adonia. If anyone really knew her they would know she was deep. The only thing she really ever understood was the river she walked by every day. As odd as it may seem, the river was her friend. It was like her. Beneath it's shiny, swirling surface, was a raging current, trying to escape, but only living beneath the mask the river wore. No, it was fake like her. She hadn't found anyone she was really able to talk to. Elaiza was a good friend, but for some reason, Adonia was awkward and uncomfortable around her. It probably had something to do with the fact that Adonia's parents were scamming her. Elaiza worked hard and long enough to support herself on the street, but her parents only allowed her to live at the hotel and say that was where her "pay" went. Truth be told, the kept the money for themselves, never using any of it to help Elaiza.

One day, on her free time, Adonia sat, throwing rocks into the glassy surface of the river, watching the wrinkle spread over it. The weather was so overcast, that she could only barely see a shadow over her shoulder.

"May I help you?" She asked wistfully, still in her day dreams of the river.

"Are you the girl who carries the messages?" A deep voice asked. "A man at the bakery said you could always be found here."

"Yeah, I carry messages." She replied, turning to see the neat leather pants, and a black tunic. She could almost recognize herself and her ratty blond hair in the shining black boots "And letters... sir." She added finally.

"They say you know everyone in the city."

"I get around a lot." She said, standing up. She noticed the man was her age. He was young, probably in his late late teen years.

"Do you know Obi-Wan Kenobi?" The man asked.

"He's one of them rich folks, right?" She asked, in her usually poor grammar. However, the man did not wince upon the mistake like most. He looked into her hazel eyes, and she looked into his. There was compassion, and pity, but not friendship. She looked away quickly.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." He finally spoke. "He lives down that street there, past the 94th place and..."

Adonia made mental notes of everything the man said, until he was silent.

"Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, sir. Is it a letter you want me to take?"

"Well, it's a holo-message. Just take care of it." The man handed her a small shiny silver square with a blue screen.

"Yes sir."

"Make sure he knows it's urgent from an Anakin Skywalker."

"Alright."

Adonia walked down the street hurriedly. She could sense the feeling that this would be a good job, and that she might gain more than justa smalltip. But first, she would have to outrun the rain!

Adonia reached the residence of Obi-Wan Kenobi. People were staring at her disdainfully, and Adonia knew exactly why. It was funny, the rich call the impoverished a problem, but they made the problem, and now they sit in there fancy leather chairs by their beautiful desks and frown upon their own mistake! That's why Adonia didn't care if they noticed her raggedy clothes and her tattered shoes. It was their own rude awakening, and they deserved it! However, if there was one thing wrong with being in rags, it was the cool, Metropolis air. Adonia's nose was bright red and her fingertips were numb. The only way to keep from dropping the valuable holo-message was by thinking very hard about keeping a firm grasp on it.

As she stood on the stoop of the house, waiting for this Obi-Wan Kenobi to answer the door, she thought about how he would react to this poor, street dweller handling his possessions. Would he snarl at her to leave, and when she asked for even a small tip throw the coins at her? Or would he be kind, and carrying, and allow her to warm herself by his fire? Just then, her questions were answered.

"May I help you?" Asked a sophisticated voice. She turned and saw the man, dressed in tattered, potato sack looking clothes. He was also wearing a tunic, and he had the shiny black boots as the earlier man, Anakin Skywalker.

"Um yes." She squeaked. "I'm the Message Girl. I carry all and any messages around the city. I have a holo-recording message for you from an Anakin Skywalker." For the first moment, she actually was worried about her tattered appearance and her dirty face.

"You mean, you came all the way across down in those feeble rags and those, "shoes" just for a message?" For a moment Adonia feared that he would be impolite, and kick her away. "You must be cold! Come inside, I'll get you some food."

Food! The best tip she could have ever asked for! A hot fresh meal... just the thought made Adonia want to giggle with delight.

* * *

"I can give you a ride home, if you like." Obi-Wan offered.

"No thank you, sir, you have already given me too much."Adonia smiled gratefully, and tied the plump bag of coins to her belt.

"Well then, at least take my cloak," Obi-Wan said, removing it from a coat hanger on the wall. "You'll freeze to death if you don't."

"Thank you sir!" Adonia said, as it was nearly shoved in her face.

"You are a very intelligent girl, Adonia, and I have absolutely no idea why you should have to carry messages just to make a living."

"It keeps me alive sir, that's really all I need."

"Nonsense. You deserve a home, and I enjoy talking with you. Feel free to come by anytime you like."

"Thank you, sir." Adonia said, prancing to the door merrily with her new cloak and enough money to live off of for almost a week.

But Adonia left with much more than that.

She left with a friend.

* * *

Sweet. I know. Lol. BTW: to those who might not know this yet, this entire story is not centered upon Obi-Wan and Anakin. Thinking about next chapter, any tips or ideas, let me know in a review! 


End file.
